


Perfect Timing

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lap Sitting, pharmetra, reassurance, symmarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satya tells Fareeha what she loves about her the most.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Perfect Timing

“Satya?” Fareeha asked, raising her head from where it had been resting in Satya’s lap.

“Yes?”

“May I ask you something?”

“You may.”

“What is it about me that you love most?”

Satya thought for a moment. She kept a list of her favorite qualities about Fareeha on her mind, and with it, of course, a much shorter, less frequently reflected on list of qualities about Fareeha that she felt left something to be desired. Within the list of her preferred qualities were subdivisions based off of their respective categories: her physical and aesthetic traits (she _really_ liked those), her professional and work habits and methods, and her personal, social traits and mannerisms. At the top of each list were: for physical traits, Fareeha’s large, almond shaped eyes (and her physique, everything about it), for social habits, the way Fareeha always listened, let others finish before speaking (never, once, in the entire year they had been dating, had Fareeha interrupted her while talking. And Satya _adored_ that). For work habits; her tenacity, her commitment - she was not one to jump around from job to job: she never quit a job until it was finished. And she was always, _always_ on time.

Their first date: an evening dinner. Satya liked to show up everywhere at least 15 minutes - when she got there, Fareeha was already there, waiting. It surprised her - Satya was used to being the early one on dates. Whenever they agreed to meet, time or place, Fareeha was always there on time, greeting her with that assuring smile of hers. Never, once, had Fareeha ever been late for a date, for a meetup, a meeting, a job, anything. Her internal clock ticked in sync with Satya’s. 

“I love many, many things about you,” Satya said, finally, “but I believe it was your consistent punctuality and respect for my time that won me over.”

“ _Really_?” Fareeha blinked up at her in genuine surprise. “Huh. Wow.” a smile spread across her lips, as if she were amused at some joke that Satya was not in on. 

“Was that not what you were expecting?”

“Well, no,” Fareeha admitted, “but thank you. I didn’t think anyone ever really paid attention to that kind of thing. I’m… flattered.”

“It is a simple, but very much appreciated attribute. Tardiness is a pet peeve of mine. It is nice to be with someone as reliable as yourself.”

Fareeha grinned up at Satya, and then raised herself so she sat across from Satya, and gently laid her hands around her girlfriend’s waist. She leaned forward until her lips hovered mere centimeters away from Satya’s. “Thank you. It’s nice being with you, too,” Fareeha said in a lower voice. 

“Why did you ask such a question, to begin with?” Satya asked with a smile as she wrapped her own arms around Fareeha’s neck and let herself be picked up so that their positioned changed, and now it was Satya straddling Fareeha in her lap. 

Fareeha sighed, and chewed her lip for a moment, before she answered, “I guess I’ve been a bit burnt out at work lately. As embarrassing as it sounds, I think I just wanted to hear some reassurance from someone.”

Satya looked down into Fareeha’s eyes, which blinked up to meet her own. She had such beautiful, almond shaped eyes, so large and sensitive especially in this moment. It dawned on her that, as Fareeha’s girlfriend, it was her responsibility to try and make Fareeha feel better when she was down. Not that it felt like a responsibility; she _wanted_ to remind her how lovely she was, how capable and strong, how - - 

“I wish it were that I could let you see yourself the way I see you, even for one moment,” Satya said, a bit breathily. Fareeha’s dark eyes widened, and her lips parted in a quiet inhale. Satya felt her grip around her waist tighten, and Fareeha pull her closer to herself. Satya stroked her dark hair with one hand, a gesture she knew her girlfriend was fond of. “To be quite honest, for all the wonders and uses of hard light, I am still disappointed that I cannot yet create something with it that would suffice to show you even a fraction of how wondrous, how beautiful, and how strong you are in my eyes. Perhaps I should look into enhanc-”

But before she could finish, Fareeha’s warm lips pressed against hers. Satya was caught off guard, but soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It started off slow, and gentle, but quickly became more passionate, more insistent and desire-filled. Fareeha’s arms tightened around her, and she in turn clung tightly around her neck.

When they finally parted, both women leaned their foreheads against one another, and looked into each others’ eyes. Fareeha smiled, and Satya bit her lip and laughed, a bit breathless from their kiss. Her cheeks and heart felt warm.

“I know you just said you love my punctuality,” Fareeha whispered, “but damn it, you always know just the thing to say,” she pecked Satya’s lips again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Satya whispered back, and her cheeks would not stop glowing the rest of the evening.


End file.
